History Repeats
by sejdwbgsers
Summary: Samantha is an ex-NCIS agent who left after getting her heartbroken. Now she's Mossad and going on a mission similar to one Ziva David took years ago. Now her ex, one Anthony DiNozzo the 3rd isn't too happy. Can he stop her from making a big mistake?


Disclaimer: This story started out as a joke parody type thing with me and my friend Erin. But the idea grew on me and now it's a next generation NCIS story. The plot is partly mine. The characters are not mine. Only Mary, Erin, Jake, and Rory are mine. Thank you and enjoy!

xoxo

"Tylan, hurry up." Samantha Harrison barked out across the airport. She was a busy girl on a tight schedule. Sam stood hand in hand with her husband Jake, who stood next to Erin and her husband Rory. Erin was yelling at Rory for staring at some Asians butt.

"Look, not touch Rory." Jake snickered.

"Excuse me but you're on the same rule as him." Sam snapped. This was not a joking matter.

"Never! Only eyes for you my dear darling Rose." Jake smiled at Sam.

"Oh hell no. You didn't just go there." Sam huffed and stomped away to meet up with Mary Po. Jake, Erin and Rory struggled to keep up with Sam as she walked quickly across the airport. When the three finally caught up with Sam she was already talking to Mary Po, the Mexican drug dealer.

"Mare, we really doing this?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her. The other three looked between the two curiously.

"Hell yeah. Come on, you know you want to." Mary laughed and started walking.

"Am I going to regret this later, Tylan?" Sam stopped walking for a moment.

"Of course you will. Usually do." Was Mary's quick reply.

"Alright you crazy son of a bitch, I'm in." Sam grinned and shook Mary's hand.

Mary opened the door and slid into the black town car and everyone else followed.

"What did you just agree too?" Jake looked over at Sam and Mary and glared.

"Mossad."

Jake, Erin and Rory's mouths all dropped.

"Me and Sam are now Mossad Officers Po and Harrison respectively. We fly out to Tel Aviv next week." Mary explained.

"You weren't even going to ask your own husband about how I felt?" Jake looked at Sam with wide hurt eyes.

"Jake, of course I was. Just not now." Sam tried to look happy but failed.

"Don't do this Sam. Don't go. Don't leave me." Jake started pleading with Sam, which was to no avail.

"Jake, I'm doing this. You can stay with Erin and Rory in D.C and do your thing and I'll do mine." Sam leaned over and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment.

"I'm not happy about this Sam." Jake gave her a pointed look to which she ignored.

"Save it for later, kids." Mary interrupted.

"Why? We have a whole other week." Jake looked confused.

"Sam and I fly out tonight. There's a change in plans. And Sam, it's going to be dangerous."

"I'm in it Mare, ride or die. Remember?" Sam gave her a sad smile.

"We're going to Somalia. You've heard the stories." This caused Sam to wince.

"I'm still not letting you go alone." Sam stated firm.

This brought a bout of protest from the other three.

Slowly, realization dawned on Sam's face. "A cell."

"What?" Mary looked up confused.

"A cell. We're taking out a terrorist cell, aren't we?" Sam held her breath.

"Yes." That one word brought a tear to her eye.

"You sure you're in?" Mary looked uncertain.

"She's not going." Jake stated firmly.

"Jake, I'm meant for this. You knew about my past. You met me when I left NCIS three years ago. I'll go and do my thing and you'll do yours." Sam grabbed his hand.

"Fine, go. Do whatever you want. See if I care." Jake pulled his hand away from her and turned away.

Sam grit her teeth and felt her phone vibrate. She sucked in a breath when she read the name on the screen. Anthony David DiNozzo III had texted her. He was the hotshot special agent.

Sam met Tony when she joined NCIS. He was a legend. With parents like Anthony and Ziva DiNozzo, you're bound to be famous in NCIS. The sparks flew. Then he broke her heart and stomped it. She knew she should've listened to director Gibbs, but she was young. Now she knew better.

Tony: Don't do it.

Sam: Do what? And you no longer have a right to tell me what I can and can't do.

Tony: Please Sam, don't do this.

Sam: IF you mean my mission, I'm going. Point blank.

Tony: My mom tried the same exact thing. My dad and Uncle M had to save her. Don't do it Sam.

Sam: That means nothing to me. I have Mary Po with me. I'll be fine.

Tony: The drug dealer dad's obsessed with?...

Sam: Your dads obsessed with catching Mare?

Tony: Oh hell. He is.

Sam: HAHA. She's my ride or die.

Tony: You were my ride or die once…

Sam: That was then. This is now. Bye Tony.

Tony: Sam don't.

Sam: I'm done with this and done with you.

Sam shut her phone off and rested against her seat. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
